


Betrayal

by Nekobaghira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Smut, Oc for plot, Romance, adventure with mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Alec is betrayed by a couple of Shadowhunters and he spends the day getting his life back.Inspired by malec_4ever/deannaG AU Rune series. Read those, they are cute and Mavitomo art on Twitter. Thanks to Queen_Camellia who beta'd.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec woke up on a cot in a shelter. He was surprised by his surroundings, he could have sworn he fell asleep in his room at the Institute. He remembered it was late and he was too tired to go home to the loft. He called Magnus to let him know he would be home the next day, while his lover offered to portal him home, he declined due to an early morning meeting with Consul Malachi and Victor Aldertree, as well as other Clave representatives.

He noticed he was in sleep pants and a tee shirt but was barefoot. He looked around for sneakers which to his relief were underneath his cot. He didn't have his weapon or his stele. He searched for his cell phone but came up with nothing. He looked at the large room with mundanes on cots everywhere, some sleeping, others fiddling with their belongings. He checked his pockets and the only thing he found was a coin shaped pentagram with the letter A on it. He didn't know what it meant but it was the only clue he had at the moment. He thought _what the hell happened? Why was he here and not at the Institute._

“I like your tats man, must have hurt to make them all black, especially that big z on your neck,” a mundane next to him murmured to him shyly.

“What? My tats?” Alec looked down and realized he wasn't glamored and that the mundanes could see him and his runes. Something wasn't right. He walked out of the shelter to discover he was nowhere near the Institute or Magnus' loft. He looked around watching the mundanes going about their business. He needed Magnus, if anyone could help him figure out what was going on, it was his fiancee. Resigned to his circumstances, he walked to Brooklyn and the place he called home.

##

Magnus' wards alerted him that someone was nearing the door to his loft, but seemed to accept the presence of the person at the entrance. Magnus felt that it was odd but in his long life, many things were odd. One needed to accept those oddities and get through them as best as one can. He opened the door a moment before the knock because of his magic and he was shocked. The most beautiful man he had ever seen was standing there with his hand raised to knock on his door. Tall, dark and handsome was an understatement. The man was at least six three, sinewy build and carried himself like a warrior. His black hair was a mess going in whatever direction it wanted, his hazel eyes were the warmest eyes he had ever seen. He was stunned but recovered quickly, “hello pretty boy.”

Magnus was dressed to impress as always, his olive skin on display with an open button down shirt. He wore rings on his fingers. His six foot sculpted frame with beautiful black hair, almond eyes and confidence that would defy the gods. His hair was straight up, and short on the sides. Magnus was so comfortable with himself, he added color to everything from clothing, hair and eyes. He is proud of who he is and no one will tell him differently. This man at his door made him want and he had not wanted in a very long time, maybe since Imasu.

“Magnus,” Alec was so relieved to see his lover that he didn't realize that the warlock didn't recognize him. He hugged Magnus with so much emotion and relief that the warlock was taken back but allowed the exchange and waited for this stranger to talk to him.

They released each other and Alec leaned his forehead to Magnus', he needed him. Alec had to show him how much he cared, once he felt the serenity of their connection. The shadowhunter moved his head back to stare at the warlock, the passion in his eyes was intense. Magnus never faltered, he waited for the man he didn't know who embraced him so passionately to talk to him. Magnus felt something in his soul, something familiar but the situation was new to him. Clearly this Shadowhunter needed him and while that was surprising in general, he was going to see where this situation would lead. He allowed this strange man into his home.

##

Maryse Lightwood and Luke Garroway were at the Hunter's Moon for dinner. They joked about how horrible the food could be at the Hunter's Moon but went anyway, in truth Luke admitted it was far better than the Jade Wolf.

“My son wants us to visit for a family dinner on Saturday, would like to come with me?” Maryse gave Luke a sweet smile, she threw her straight dark hair across her shoulder. Her features were exotic, long dark hair, a body built elegantly deceiving, she was a warrior but retained an exquisite female physique. Luke loved that about her, her strength was something he wanted in his life. Luke dressed to impress Maryse with a suit jacket that went with his button up shirt and jeans.

Maryse was hoping Luke would accompany her, he was handsome and tall with dark skin and eyes were alluring to her. He was different from Robert and his kindness was his most attractive quality, especially when it came to her children. He understood them and her and it eased her through the process of living life as a mundane. He knew what it was like to be cast out and knew what she needed to adjust to her new life.

The couple had healed a great many issues between them in regards to the Circle, the Clave and their children’s decisions. Despite it all, they liked each other and wanted to see where they could go. “Is Clary going to? Where does Jace want to go dinner?” Luke was surprised that Maryse's son would want to do a family dinner, he seemed focused too much on Clary at the moment. Jace wanted his relationship with his adoptive daughter on more solid ground before interacting with family. At least that was the impression Jace left with Luke when discussing Clary with him.

Maryse was surprised by Luke's response but didn't give it more thought, “No, Alec. It’s just Alec, Magnus and us.” She continued, Jace and Clary have plans already, and Izzy will be watching Simon perform here at the Hunter's Moon.”

Luke raised a brow, he wasn't sure what Maryse was talking about, “Alec?”

“Yes, Alec, my eldest son.” Maryse stared at him in disbelief.

“I didn't know you had a son named Alec, has he been away or in LA with Robert?” Luke couldn't recall any other children of Maryse but Jace, Izzy, and Max.

“Lucian, you work with my son on a regular basis, in his downworld cabinet meetings. Sometimes you collaborate on crime scenes. Are you teasing me?”

Luke took Maryse's hand to reassure her and to ground himself, he was confused and he couldn't think of a reason Maryse would make up a child she was certain she had, “I'm serious Maryse, I don't know your son Alec.”

She withdrew her hand from his and sat back, she could tell from the look on his face that he believed what he was saying. Something was wrong and she didn't know what it was but if anyone could figure this out it would be her her future son in law, Magnus Bane.

##

“Is it done?” Victor asked Warlock Henry Randall.

“I couldn't find Maryse Lightwood but she shouldn't be a problem. She'll probably come here to see her daughter and I can cast the spell on her when she is here. I sent a gift to Robert Lightwood and his youngest Max, once they touch the watches, they will forget Alec Lightwood. The greater demon has been paid and returned to Edom.” The warlock was proud of himself, he managed a summoning, a complex spell and did what he thought was an impossible task with the help from a greater demon.

“Maryse could be a problem, we should try to find her.” Aldertree didn't like loose ends and the Lightwoods were far to smart and resourceful.

“The Clave de-runed her and exiled her to the world of mundanes, she could be anywhere in New York and there isn't anything of hers here for me to track her.” The warlock didn't really care about Aldertree's plans. He wanted to get paid and be done with the entire arrangement. Aldertree blackmailed him into helping them rid themselves of the eldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

Blackmail was an ugly business but the eldest Lightwood was disposed of, and he could be free of the Clave and Aldertree. Why this Lighwood was a problem, he didn't know nor did he care. With his record of inappropriate deeds cleared he could wipe his hands of Aldertree, Malachi and the Clave. He would be free to live his life the way he wanted without being exposed or banished to the spiral labyrinth.

“Perhaps we'll have Maryse come to us, I'll speak to Isabelle. Convince her to invite her Mother here and you can cast your spell and then we won't see each other again. Am I clear?” Aldertree glared at the warlock who helped him. Warlock Randall nodded his willingness to finish this job.

##

Asmodeus walked with his cane in the library of his home in Edom. He finally found a tome he liked and sat down while he waited for the greater demon to report to him. His son was right, his love for Magnus was greater than his pride. While he wanted his son to rule by his side, he didn't want anything to hurt him. Magnus was in love with a Shadowhunter, and while he didn't get many glimpses into his son's life, what he did see made him feel good.

He also admitted to himself that Alexander Lightwood was good for his son, he liked his future son in law. He was honorable, strong, faithful and charming in a warrior way that somehow managed to captivate his chosen son. While he would love for his son to be at his side, Magnus' happiness was more important to him. He made it clear to all in Edom, that no demon was to harm his son or his lover and if they did, they would face his wrath.

It wasn't long before a creature entered Asmodeus' lair, the mist like being kept its head down and walked toward the one being it feared. He entered the library and waited for Asmodeus to acknowledge him.

“Don't just stand there, report!” Asmodeus wasn't in a mood to play around.

“Lightwood lives, I had to cover him in my mist to hide him while appearing that I was killing him. I placed the pentagram coin in his pocket while he was struggling.” The mist being waited to be dismissed.

Asmodeus gave the creature a bored look, “continue, there must be more than that.”

“I portal-ed him to a shelter, he has his memories with the exception of the attack upon him. Your son will not remember the boy.” The mist bowed lower in hopes that he will not be punished for his inability to help Magnus keep his memories of Alec.

Asmodeus stated with confidence, “the coin will fix that once Magnus recognizes what to do with it. Lightwood is unharmed? I made that quite clear no harm comes to my son's lover.”

“No harm Asmodeus, as promised.”

“The idiots who called upon you are unaware of the ruse?” Asmodeus clarified, “they believe the Lightwood boy is dead?”

“They think he is deceased and are unaware but for how long is unknown. It will depend on the boy and what he does about his situation.” The mist being waited to be dismissed hoping that Asmodeus would be pleased with his work.

“Very well, you may go. Our business is concluded, be gone.” Asmodeus gave the mist being one last glance then went back to reading his tome. His son will be happy and that was all that mattered to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus ushered the handsome shadowhunter into the loft and escorted him to a couch. He went to the kitchen to make some tea and coffee whatever the young man wanted.

Alec noticed Magnus was acting strange, not as affectionate. While he didn't push Alec away, he wasn't acting like he normally did around him. He tried to remember what happened before waking up in the shelter.

Magnus returned with tea and coffee, “cream and sugar?”

“It's fine, thank you, Magnus.” Alec picked up the coffee, mostly to occupy his shaking hands. He didn't know what was going on but something was definitely off.

“You know my name, how? Where did we meet?” Magnus sipped his tea.

“What? What do you mean? Magnus, this isn't funny.” Alec was feeling stressed from the situation, why was his warlock acting this way.

Magnus studied tall, dark and handsome “I assure you, if we had met, I would remember you.” He winked at the male on the couch, hoping to ease him.

Alec tried to remember what had happened the day before, he had a meeting with the downworld cabinet early in the morning. He also had a meeting with the Clave representative Victor Aldertree, but his memory of that meeting was fuzzy. As he was about to explain to Magnus the events of the prior day, there was frantic knocking on loft door.

Magnus and Alec went to the door, while the warlock thought it odd that his handsome guest was attached to him, he didn't say anything. Magnus was surprised by the guests at his door. Maryse Lightwood and Lucian Garroway, Maryse was so relieved to see Alec, she threw herself at him hugging him tightly. Alec reciprocated the hug and was finally starting to feel that something was making sense for the first time since he woke up in the shelter.

Maryse stepped back from the hug with her son, “Alec, are you alright?”

“Mother, I'm fine but I'm having a really weird day.” Alec moved to allow them further into the loft but halted when he saw the confused looks on Magnus and Luke's faces. Luke didn't seem to recognize Alec and Magnus was shocked that a woman who looked like Maryse Lightwood was standing at his door. She didn't have runes but it had to be her.

##

Steve Underhill entered the New York Institute late in the afternoon. He had gone on vacation in Hawaii and the time off was much needed and was glad his boss made him go and relax. He was ready to get back into his position as chief of security. He planned on checking in with his boss Alec Lightwood, then get caught up on reports and check the systems.

He entered the office of the Head of the New York Institute to make Lightwood aware he was back and ready for duty but was surprised to see Victor Aldertree sitting behind the desk and using the computer. Another oddity was that Raj was standing next to Aldertree, they seemed to be working on something.

Underhill knew Raj was not a supporter of Lightwood, and in fact he was surprised at seeing him here at the Institute. Aldertree looked up and gave Underhill a curious look, “need something?”

After what seemed like it was too long for a response, Underhill responded with a “No Sir, sorry to bother you.” He closed the door to the office, he looked at the door, lost in thought. Why was Aldertree at the Institute, how did Raj get out of his assignment at Wrangel Island. He was chosen for security because he knew when things were not right and his ability to access situations and choose the right tactics was an asset. He knew there was something was out of place at the New York Institute.

Underhill headed to the ops center, he hoped he would find out what was going on, to his surprise he was no longer head of security. Raj was in charge of security. He looked around and while the Institute seemed to be operating like normal, he moved to a computer terminal so that he could do a few searches without being seen by other shadowhunters.

He entered the name Lightwood on the console, Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, Jace and Max popped up on the display. Robert and Max were in Los Angeles. Izzy was weapons master in New York. Jace was running patrols with Clary Fray. Maryse was exiled to the mundane world. There was no record of Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He knew that couldn't be correct. He ran a secondary search and no Alec Lightwood. This didn't make sense, he had spoken to Alec a week ago before his vacation. He decided to run another search, only this time to see if there was any tampering with the files

He kept looking around the Ops Center to make sure no one was paying attention to him or what he was doing, he knew all the security ins and outs and discovered quickly that Alec Lightwood was removed from the system. While it wasn't clear who removed Alec, it was apparent to him that Alexander Lightwood had been erased from existence in the system.

Underhill wanted to know what happened to the man he respected and looked up to for his bravery and honor. He was aware of the tension between Raj and Alec as well as the animosity between Aldertree and Lightwood. He wouldn't be able to ask them anything. He knew Jace was Alec's parabatai but he always knew Izzy and Alec were close, he would start with her.

##

“Let me get this straight, you are my boyfriend, no … fiancee. You are Head of the New York Institute and you live here with me in this loft.” Magnus was in a word surprised. He was in a relationship with a shadowhunter. His mind was slightly blown, while he would admit the shadowhunter was beyond gorgeous, it seemed fantastical to be in a relationship with him. He did smile to himself though, he has good taste.

Alec shook his head to indicate yes, Maryse also nodded in affirmation. Luke looked at the two Lightwoods, he could tell they were related, they looked so similar. He was having a hard time with the story as Magnus was, but he knew in his career with the police department that sometimes odd things happen.

The Lightwoods answered all the questions the warlock and werewolf had, Alec was relieved that his mother at least knew who he was and remembered him. He didn't feel alone and it was difficult for him not be as close to Magnus as he wanted to be because the warlock didn't know who he was and it hurt.

Alec explained that he woke up without his weapons, or stele and that mundanes could see him and that the only thing he had on him was a coin, he pulled the odd item from his pocket and handed it to Magnus.

Magnus took the coin and stared at Alec in wonderment, “where did you get this?”

The shadowhunter shrugged, “I don't know.”

Magnus wasn't sure what to say, he would recognize his father's symbols anywhere but why would this shadowhunter have something that was from his father. He could feel the magic radiating around the coin and he could tell that it was telling him something. He would need some time to process and unravel the mystery of the coin. He was certain of one thing, it wasn't coincidence.

##

Underhill talked with Isabelle and he was saddened to learn that her adoptive brother was the oldest in the family. Underhill played off his curiosity as confirming computer file information,that there was an accidental deletion of files. She accepted his explanation, and quickly dismissed him as she had a lot of work to do. Underhill now knew if Izzy didn't remember Alec, then none of the Lightwoods would remember him.

He remembered his conversation with Alec, thanking him for his bravery. His ability to come out at the Institute was because Alec stood up to the Clave and their rules, not only for accepting his sexuality but was in a loving relationship with a downworlder, a warlock. Underhill smiled to himself, that was it. Find Magnus Bane and maybe he will find Alec Lightwood.

While there was no exact address for Magnus Bane in the op center files, it was mentioned that he was friends with a Catarina Loss and her work with mundanes in a hospital was known. He would seek her out and hope she'll help him.

##

Catarina Loss was surprised when she saw the tall, curly haired blonde shadowhunter walk into the waiting room. He was dressed in the typical shadowhunter black attire. While his weapons were glamored, she could see he was armed. He seemed to have a purpose and while she tries to keep out of shadowhunter business, there were times when she had to deal with them.

“Hi, I'm Steve Underhill, thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” He smiled at the warlock and hoped she wasn't afraid of him. She was a dark skinned beauty in blue scrubs and the files at the institute didn't do her justice. He didn't know what her warlock mark was but he was certain he had the right warlock to help him.

Catarina crossed her arms over her chest. She was in her scrubs and her black braided hair was wrapped around her head to keep it from getting in her eyes. She always kept her glamor up to hide her blue skin. “What do you want?” She wasn't in the mood to deal with shadowhunters.

“I need to find Magnus Bane, can you help me with that?” Underhill got straight to the point. He was feeling that the situation was urgent. He made sure he went unnoticed by the chief of security as well as the Head of the Institute. He filed a report for his patrol and easily had Jace sign off on it. Jace wanted him to take someone with him but he assured him that one shadowhunter would be enough.

“Magnus?” Cat shook her head in disbelief, “why?”

“I have a situation that only he can help me with and I don't have a lot of people I can trust with this issue. Please believe me, this is important. Especially for him.” Underhill hoped she would trust him enough to help him. He discovered before meeting up with Catarina Loss, that relations were strained between shadowhunters and the downworld and he was certain it was because Lightwood was missing.

Cat studied the blonde shadowhunter for a few minutes, she wasn't sure if she could trust him or not. She wasn't ready to tell this shadowhunter where her best friend was but he seemed sincere. She compromised with herself, she would call Magnus and based on her friends response she would help or send this guy back to the institute wrapped in gauze like a mummy.

##

Magnus was working in his apothecary room, mixing ingredients to unlock whatever magic that was surrounding the coin Alexander had given him. The more time he spent with the pretty boy shadowhunter the more he believed him. He was certain his father was trying to tell him something as well. While he didn't trust his father, it was too much of a coincidence that his alleged lover would have something from his father.

Maryse's warm demeanor toward the warlock was also surprising but it seemed genuine and her presence helped Alec stay calm. Alec gave him space, but he could see the affection in his hazel eyes for him. How could he not want to help this shadowhunter and his mother.

Luke decided to check with other members of the downworld to discover what they did or did not know about Alec Lightwood. The wolf in him wanted to help this woman, it was important to Maryse and Luke trusted her and if he could help her, he would. While he didn't know if the boy was her son or not, he would help her figure it out. Luke wanted to protect Maryse, it had been awhile since he felt anything for anyone and he was going to do everything he could to make it work.

Alec walked into the apothecary to watch Magnus work, he was glad the warlock believed him and his Mother was here to help and he appreciated her gesture. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle his mother not knowing him. It was hard enough trying to convince his lover and he was not convinced he had.

##

Cat called Magnus while watching Underhill; if there was something amiss she would know right away. He walked around the waiting area to give the warlock some privacy. Once the called ended, she looked the shadowhunter over trying to assess how trustworthy he could be, “You must be a good friend.”  
  
Underhill was surprised by the comment and hoped that perhaps he was a friend to Alec Lightwood but the immediate issue was getting Alec back and in charge of the Institute. “He's an important leader and I'm proud to serve with him.” He stood tall with his arms behind his back, a gesture Cat thought all shadowhunters must do.   
  
“Well, lucky for you my shift is over for today. I'll take you to Magnus. Wait here.” Catarina went to grab her things and make a final check with her supervisors. She was amused at the shadowhunter who stood exactly where she left him. She motioned for him to follow her, they departed the hospital and made their way to subway.   
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was leaning in the doorway watching Magnus reading through a spell book, when he found the next item he would need, the warlock walked gracefully to a shelf and grabbed the item. Alec never got tired of watching Magnus work. He had a flow to him, Alec offered to help but Magnus would give a smile that had some sexual heat to it and decline. Alec would blush a little and laugh. The shadowhunter knew he should leave the warlock alone but couldn't make himself do anything else but watch.  
  
Maryse was in the kitchen looking through the cupboards and refrigerator picking out what they would have for dinner. She was pleased to see all of it was stocked which means that whatever happened, there was still remnants of Alec living here with Magnus. That gave her hope, it meant that something supernatural happened and there would be a way to bring things back to normal.  
  
While her relationship with Magnus was on the mend and they had come a long way, it did hurt her seeing him not be his charming self with her son. She was determined that this situation would be fixed. In the meantime, get some food in her boys and wait for Luke to come back and tell them what he found out. She had limited resources, while she could call Robert's mistress to find out what was going on in Idris or with the Clave, she wasn't willing to call in that favor. She was feeling more protective of her eldest and until all of them had a better idea of the problem, he was safe in the loft with Magnus.  
  
She put the casserole in the oven and went about making a salad when there was a knock at the loft door. She mused to herself, Magnus' place was certainly busy today. She yelled to the boys she would get the door, she didn't want to interrupt them from their progress.   
  
She opened the door to discover before her was Underhill, she remembered him when he defended her to the guards at the Institute. She wanted to see her family and he backed her up and she was grateful. Alongside him was Catarina Loss, while she didn't know this warlock personally, she did remember her from the files. She hesitated for a second, then welcomed them into Magnus' home.  
  
“Is Magnus here?” Catarina was blunt which she felt was needed, either he opened the door with magic or he answered himself. Someone she didn't recognize opening the door made her suspicious.  
  
Maryse gave a nervous smile. “Yes, he's here. Working at the moment.” She was startled by a shout behind her.  
  
“Catarina!” Magnus walked over to Cat and hugged her. She hugged him tightly and then pulled back to get an impression based on his expression. She noted he seemed serious but overall was okay.  
  
“Spill it Magnus.” She was curious before but now, it felt like some strange adventure from their past that might be best forgotten. She noticed the tall, dark haired man who accompanied the warlock but didn't spend any more thought of him.   
  
“Everything is fine or it will be, but follow me, we need to talk in private.” Magnus walked to his apothecary room with her behind him and closed the door. Leaving the Lightwoods to talk with Underhill.   
  
##  
  
Aldertree and Raj had finished everything that would solidify them in the positions they wanted at the New York Institute. They couldn't find any trace of Alec Lightwood. Victor called Robert later in the day to check on him, the watches were a gift from the New York Institute and he complimented the workmanship.   
  
Aldertree needed to know what Robert knew or didn't know and while it seemed out of character for him, he asked how Robert's eldest son was doing. Robert didn't seem to notice, he told him that he was proud of Jace being in charge of the patrol schedule, that he was a great warrior and was pleased that his skills were recognized. The relief was palatable for Aldertree, but he couldn't let it go quite yet. There was the still the youngest son, Max. He inquired about the youngest Lightwood under the guise of training techniques in Los Angeles, and that he hoped he liked the gift for him as well.   
  
Robert gushed over Max's training, he was strong and smart. Almost too clever for his own good but that didn't seem to bother Robert and the watch was perfect for him. Satisfied Aldertree was finally beginning to relax.   
  
Victor Aldertree felt like he succeeded in what he wanted, which was being in charge of the New York Institute and he could now tighten control of the downworld. He didn't agree with Lightwood's idealism and he wasn't in favor of working with the downworld. He had reminded Lightwood, that downworlders were slaves to their natures. He would help if he could but cabinet meetings, and transparency between the Shadowhunters and downworld would not be an important detail for him. While he wasn't in complete agreement with Malachi and his desire to remove all downworlders from the world, he wasn't going to force an agenda on the Consul.   
  
He found a good ally in Raj who was not fond of Alec Lightwood since he had him re-assigned to Wrangel Island for insubordination. Aldertree thought the punishment didn't fit the crime, he agreed with his chief of security. Victor was not fond of threats he received from Lightwood. Getting rid of the eldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood was the best solution. If it was found out, he could blame the warlocks that Alec was so fond of protecting.   
  
While he kept his promise of clearing Warlock Randall's record, he was wise enough to keep a recording of the summoning and killing of Lightwood. He had Raj removed themselves from the video in case he needed to save his own ass with the Clave, after all it was a member of one of the oldest and most influential shadowhunter families for generations. If they asked, he would submit a report that Alexander Lightwood was killed in action with no body found. Shadowhunters were often lost in battle and they would not look any further into the incident.   
  
Victor was about to begin his reports when Raj knocked on the office door, he didn't wait to be welcomed in. He closed the door behind for privacy reasons. Victor raised a brow and looked at Raj asking the question without saying a word.  
  
“We have a problem.” Raj went straight in with his discovered issue. “Someone has made inquiry searches of the Lightwoods. Specifically, Alec Lightwood.”  
  
“Do you know who?” Just when he thought they had everything covered, something else pops up.  
  
“No, they were good at hiding their tracks.” Raj showed Aldertree his tablet with the entries.  
  
“I see, did you check security footage.”  
  
Raj rolled his eyes, “Of course but they were careful to not be seen.”  
  
“Alright, make it your priority to monitor this situation. Keep me informed, You're dismissed.” Aldertree went back to his reports. Raj left the office to try and do as he was ordered and solve the mystery.  
  
##  
  
“What? How can that be?” Alec was surprised by what Underhill had told him.   
  
“I don't know Sir. Based on my initial findings, I don't think we can trust anyone at the Institute.” Underhill was more than relieved to see Alec Lightwood, he had shook his hand and patted his bicep a couple of times before debriefing. More to make sure he was real because the day was very weird for him, and he felt relief that he was in fact not crazy.   
  
“How is that possible, and your certain Izzy hasn't heard of Alec?” Maryse was as shocked as her son.   
  
“She believed that Jace is your oldest son, and didn't seem to think anything was amiss.” Underhill gave her a look of sympathy.   
  
“How is it you remember me but no one else at the Institute does?” Alec could feel a headache coming on from all of the chaos.  
  
“I just got back from vacation Sir, I haven't been in New York for a week. I don't know.” Underhill further explained to Alec that files were tampered with and that he couldn't tell who had changed the files.  
  
“At least we've got something to tell Magnus, it has to be a spell or something.” Alec was about to knock on the door to the apothecary room, when the door opened up and Magnus hugged his shadowhunter tightly.   
  
“Alexander,” Magnus ran his magic over his fiancee to make sure he was healthy and that he didn't suffer from any injuries. He could feel Alec relax in his arms, he rested his head on the warlocks shoulder. After a few moments, they pulled apart and Magnus gestured for everyone to sit down. What he had to tell them was incredible.  
  
“The coin you gave me Alexander is from my Father, Asmodeus. Catarina and I were able to unravel the magic and spell around it, returning my memories.” Magnus couldn't believe his father would help him but he did.   
  
“He also left a visual message with the coin, he showed me two shadowhunters and a warlock summoning a mist demon at the Institute. While containing the demon, the warlock cast a memory spell to erase you.” Magnus was shaken by the image of seeing Alec dead on the ground. He continued, “the demon portal-ed you to the shelter while giving the illusion of your death.” He couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed Alec's hand, needing the physical touch for reassurance.   
  
“Did you see who was responsible?” Alec rubbed a finger along Magnus' hand.   
  
Magnus nodded his head to acknowledge that he did know who orchestrated this event, “Aldertree and Raj, I'm not familiar with the warlock but shouldn't be too hard to track.”   
  
“Will you be able to undo the memory spell?” Alec was feeling hope, the day was finally getting better.   
“Yes, with Catarina and the coin. My father provided the coin with enough power to aid us in undoing what has been done. While Cat and I cast the spell, it will be up to you to take care of Aldertree and Raj.” Magnus was more than sick of Raj and Aldertree messing with his shadowhunter, thus messing with him.  
  
Alec looked at Underhill, and with a nod both shadowhunters knew what needed to be done. Once the spell was cast, they would enter the Institute and deal with both traitorous shadowhunters.

 


	4. Chapter 4

There was an aura that surrounded the Institute, one of Nephilim and its presence was accepted as a long standing gift from the Angels. Warlock Randall didn't want to be here and was aware of the possibility, he was in over his head. He should have not made this deal with shadowhunters. He thought it best if he gets his meeting over quickly with Aldertree.

Aldertree glanced at Raj before he glared at Warlock Randall, “Alexander Lightwood is dead, you are certain.” Aldertree wasn't sure, he had a bad feeling since they attacked Lightwood, and he really wanted to see a lifeless body to assure himself.

“Yes, as certain as I can be. The magic the demon used was different but it felt right. You saw the same thing I did, the boy disintegrated into the air of the pentagram.” Warlock Randall was getting annoyed with all this repeated and double checking of facts. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't really paying close attention to the demon as he was casting a spell to coincide with magic around the pentagram.

Raj added, “Izzy doesn't remember Alec, but when I asked her, she told me that I was the second person to ask her about her siblings. She informed me that Underhill had stopped by to ask about her family and then she demanded to know what was going on.”

“You didn't mention Alec's name to her?” His heart jolted at the thought of his plans going awry. “What did you tell her?” Aldertree was irritated, he wanted to be thorough and was starting to think he choose his allies poorly.

Raj rolled his eyes, “I didn't say Alec's name. I told her we were working on a new schedule and possibly switching positions around.”

“She accepted that?” Aldertree knew Isabelle Lightwood was smart, and he didn't need her suspicious of him and start snooping around.

“Not at first but I told her I was merely doing my job of checking on personnel for the reasons of re-organization.” Raj was confident in his mannerisms around her and wasn't worried.

“Look, you seem to have this covered, I need to go.” Warlock Randall had enough of this pointless meeting.

“No, Underhill may be a problem. We need you take his memories, no loose ends.” Aldertree's tone meant they were far from done.

“He may not have any memories of the Lightwood boy, send him away to wherever you people send shadowhunters. I'm done with this.” Warlock Randall was fed up.

“You will do what we need or you'll find yourself in a cell.” Aldertree nodded at Raj, who got behind Warlock Randall and cuffed his hands.

##

When Luke finally returned to the loft with Simon in tow, he explained to the group that all of downworld leaders did not remember Alec. It was how they didn't know him or heard of him and the blank expressions that made Luke realize that the young man in Magnus' loft was a victim of foul play, and that meant it wasn't good for the downworld. He insisted on going with Alec and Underhill to help and Simon's vampire abilities may come in handy.

Magnus and Catarina stayed behind to cast the spell from the roof of the loft. They prepared a pentagram to boost the coin's magic to help the spell and waited for Alec to text Magnus to begin the cast once they were inside the Institute.

Alec Lightwood, Underhill, Luke and Simon entered the New York Institute near the basement. It wasn't used as much and most likely not watched by security. Alec thought it best if they used lesser known passage ways of the Institute. They could get inside unnoticed. It would be best to surprise Aldertree and his companions. While his Mother wanted to come along, he told her stay at the loft. She did help her son with ideas of how to get around without being seen. There were things Heads of Institutes knew about the places they have run.

When they got to a darkened corridor close to the Ops Center, Alec sent a text to Magnus so that the warlocks could cast the spell. He wanted the shadowhunters to not pay attention to them and they wouldn't if they remembered Alec and they wouldn't give Luke or Simon a hard time because of being with him. No one would alert Aldertree because they would recognize the Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood. He waited for Magnus to text back that it was done.

The Institute was hit with a bright wave of blue and gold that went into the building at the speed of light when the wave hit the power core, the colors combined and the following blast of a green wave flew out of the building covering all of New York. Magnus watched the magical wave cover the area and then dissipate. He waited a few seconds before sending a text to Alexander. He looked at Catarina, “So, do you know Alec?”

Catarina shook her head and then stared at Magnus in relief, “yes, I do know who he is, he's your man.”

Magnus sent his text to Alec and turned to his friend,“I'm going to the Institute, I want to help Alec.” Magnus needed to make sure his shadowhunter would be alright and that meant all the firepower of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Catarina smiled at him, gestured for him create a portal and go. She had a daughter at home that needed her.

##

Alec's phone buzzed, he checked the text. He looked at Luke and Simon to see if they recognized him. Both men blinked a couple of times, as if it would clear their heads. Luke looked at Alec and gripped his hand, “it’s good to see you and know its you.”

Simon looked at his companions in awe, “okay, that was really like a Doctor Strange type moment.”

Alec stopped himself from rolling his eyes, he hadn't a clue as to what Simon was talking about and thought it best to not ask. “Okay, let’s go.” They walked through the Ops Center with no one paying any attention to them. Alec went to the weapons locker first to get a blade and his signature weapon. He was certain he didn't need his bow, but it was as much a part of him as his runes.

He told Underhill to do a quick security check while he went to his room to get dressed. Storming the office in pajamas wasn't exactly something he wanted to do. They met Alec at his room and then made their way to the office of the Head of the New York Institute. The goal was to be as inconspicuous as possible and not give Aldertree or Raj any warning, the element of surprise was on their side and he planned on using it.

##

Warlock Randall felt the magic course through the building and out again. He knew he would have to escape somehow. This wasn't good, and he was certain something bad was about to happen.

Raj and Aldertree forced the warlock into a chair until they decided what they would do with him. While going through whatever final details they needed to take care of, the door to the office opened and Alexander Lightwood walked into his office with Underhill, Luke and Simon behind him.

Aldertree looked at Alec and kept surprise from his face, “Alec, we were waiting for you.”

“No, no you weren't. Surprised?” Alec and Underhill had a blade in their hands ready for a fight and waited to see if Aldertree or Raj would attack them.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Aldertree slowly made his way to the sitting warlock. He knew if he was to escape this situation it would be with the warlock's help.

“Don't you? You summoned a demon and cast a spell on New York to gain control of the Institute. I know everything you've done.” Alec glared at Aldertree daring him to deny his words.

“You can't prove any of that, its just gossip.” Aldertree was trying to stall the Lightwood male.

“And I've told you before the Clave loves gossip. You will be investigated.” Alec moved closer to Aldertree.

Raj made a run at Alec only to be grabbed by Underhill and thrown to the ground, he forced Raj's arms behind him and held him down with his legs. He didn't want to harm him, but he wasn't letting him anywhere near his boss.

Simon used his vamp speed to knock Aldertree to the ground and quickly controlled him with his strength. He recognized the stele in the back pocket, and he was well aware how shadowhunters used this item. It may look like a pen but it was a weapon, he flicked it away easily.

Luke was impressed with both Underhill and Simon's quickness in containing the two men. Alec took the handcuffs that Luke handed him to cuff Aldertree, then he and Simon picked him up. Underhill kept his hold on Raj, while the shadowhunter struggled, he wouldn't be free of him. Alec went to his desk to get another pair of cuffs for the wayward shadowhunter.

“Take them to the cells, I'll have Magnus portal them to the Clave in the morning.” Alec was glad this situation was over and he could get back to his life. This was one day he never wanted to repeat.

Magnus was already in the doorway, smiling at his lover. “I can do that now if you want.”

“No, I have to file a report first and make sure the guard is there to take them into custody. It can wait ‘til morning.” Alec wanted to go home and reconnect with Magnus properly.

Underhill called for more security to help escort the traitors to the cells.

“What about the warlock?” Underhill wasn't sure what was to be done with him.

Magnus answered for Alec, “keep him in the cell, I'll contact the Warlock Council and see what they would like to do with him.” Magnus glared at the errant warlock who was so foolish to get caught up in this scheme.

Alec started to walk to his desk but Magnus reached out for his arm and held him back, “it will be there in the morning, let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liberties are taken with magic and possibly a few other things. Picked various canon stuff and left out other canon stuff.
> 
> I chose Steve as a first name for Underhill because the actor's first name is Steve. I love Jack Yang's Asmodeus, thus he's not a bad guy or good guy but he loves his son. 
> 
> As far as bad guys go, I chose what I did for ease. OC but minor for plot only. 
> 
> It's just a story, enjoy it.


End file.
